Vanessa did 16 squats in the morning. Kevin did 2 squats around noon. How many more squats did Vanessa do than Kevin?
Solution: Find the difference between Vanessa's squats and Kevin's squats. The difference is $16 - 2$ squats. $16 - 2 = 14$.